


Monster May FFXV

by ADeadlySheep



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 19,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADeadlySheep/pseuds/ADeadlySheep
Summary: Monster May for 2018 for FFXV Fandom.





	1. Request and Notes

Welcome to Monster May!

It’s just like Monster March, but for May.

**We suggest you read all of this if you would like to participate!**

Here, we will do our best to answer as much as we can every day.

You have your choices to choose from upon requesting:

  * Prompts.
  * Use quotes from movies, books or from the past.
  * A scene from a horror or a monster movie (Please do not use Godzilla or King Kong or any of those movies. As much as we want to do it, it won’t make sense and we’ll get a kick out of it)
  * A song (Try and make it spooky)



Another important thing is that Heather and I will be doing different things.  **You need to request who does your work.**

I will be doing the present day.

Heather will be doing medieval or at least from 1920′s and back.

_If you do not choose, we will decide for you._

**_Heather needs a gender given when you request for her! If there is no gender, it will be placed as female!_ **

* * *

 

Prompts:

  1. “I know you’re in there!”
  2. “Not all monsters do monstrous things.”
  3. “Bite me.”
  4. “You shouldn’t be in here.”
  5. “Please don’t go.”
  6. “What big teeth you have.”
  7. “I hate seeing you like this.”
  8. “Who would do something like this to you?”
  9. “You should go.”
  10. “I’m not letting you out.”
  11. “I’m not gonna hurt you. I wouldn’t dream of it.”
  12. “Open the door.”
  13. “Don’t come near me!”
  14. “Do you remember me?”
  15. “What’s wrong with you?!”
  16. “Why didn’t you tell me about this?”
  17. “Stop it! You’re scaring me!”
  18. “C-Calm down! It’s okay, just calm down!”
  19. “This will pass. It always does.”
  20. “Come back to me.”
  21. “If you’re still in there, please… keep fighting.”
  22. “I don’t feel well…”
  23. “Please… Go…”
  24. “You think I want to be a monster?!”
  25. “Are you afraid of me?”
  26. “Look at me.”
  27. “Get back here!”
  28. “I’m not human… I never was.”
  29. “Get out of here before I do something I’ll regret.”
  30. “Please tell me I didn’t do anything to hurt you.”
  31. “I’m a monster.”
  32. “Don’t let it get me. Please.”
  33. “I’m so sorry.”
  34. “I wish for once I could just be normal.”
  35. “Do you ever regret being with me?”
  36. “Don’t! Don’t turn on that light!”
  37. “I- I bit you.”
  38. “Sharp…”
  39. “Your eyes. They’re beautiful.”
  40. “Run.”
  41. “You look like a chained dog.”
  42. “Are you sure you want to see this?”
  43. “Are you okay?”
  44. “This isn’t funny.”
  45. “What’s happening to you/me?”
  46. “Just one bite.”
  47. “You look good enough to eat to eat.”
  48. “Does it hurt?”
  49. “Don’t come in here.”
  50. “When the sun goes down, you stay inside and don’t come out until sunrise.”
  51. “Come here.”
  52. “What are you doing out here?”
  53. “What did you do to me?”
  54. “Something’s watching us… Something’s here!”
  55. “I love you. I love you, but you need to go.”
  56. “I forget I’m a monster when I’m with you.”
  57. “This is for your own safety.”
  58. “You’re going to cage me as if I’m some kind of dog?”
  59. “You’re a hunter, aren’t you?”
  60. “I’m not drunk enough for this.”
  61. “That’s not your blood, is it?”
  62. “What did you/I do last night?”
  63. “You don’t know what you’re dealing with.”
  64. “Please tell me you heard that.”
  65. “I must be hallucinating because I know I didn’t just see your eyes glowing.”
  66. “You’re a monster.”
  67. “There’s no help for me.”
  68. “I can’t control myself, I never could.”
  69. “I have… something to tell you.”
  70. “I’m a hunter, not a coward.”
  71. “Were you scratched or bitten?”
  72. “I wanted to visit you one last time before… you know… you transform.” 
  73. “It hurts more if you struggle.”
  74. “I would never let them kill you.”
  75. “I told you not to get too close to me.”
  76. “Your scent… It… intoxicated me.”
  77. “I wish you never had trusted me.”
  78. “I… I did something last night… Something bad.”
  79. “How long have you, you know, been a…?”
  80. “Do you think I like hurting the people I care about? Or innocent people?”
  81. “Do you remember what happened?”
  82. “I-I can’t get the bleeding to stop.”
  83. “I want to help you, but I don’t know how.”
  84. “Please. Kill me.”
  85. “I can’t protect you! I can’t even protect myself!”
  86. “Please, trust me, I’m not like they say I am!”
  87. “I don’t care who or what you are, I still love you.”
  88. “I’m not good for you.”
  89. “It’s not safe, being with me.”
  90. “I don’t want to hurt you, but I don’t think I can stop myself.”
  91. “I just want to mate you right here and right now.”
  92. “You don’t feel it yet, but you will. Soon.”
  93. “Is there any way to break my curse?”
  94. “It’s not like the movies. It’s not easy.”
  95. “Put me out of my misery.”
  96. “Why won’t you heal?”
  97. “You need to feed.”
  98. “It hurts.”
  99. “I’m a [insert monster here]. A goddamn [insert monster here].”
  100. Create your own!



* * *

We answered some questions on Tumblr, so here they are!

Q: How far back will Heather write?

A: 1400 AC to 1920 AC

* * *

Q: Will there be nsfw?

A: Heather will write nsfw and add it into my writings for this time.

* * *

Q: How modern will Becca write?

A: From the 1980′s to today.

* * *

Q: Do the two mods have different views on some monsters?

A: Yes. It’s only for werewolves and vampires really. We agree on most except for the two.

To further elaborate:

 **Heather**  writes her werewolves to be more from The Wolfman.

**I** write my werewolves to be more from An American Werewolf in London.

**Heather** writes her vampires to be more from Van Helsing.

**I** write my vampires to be more from Interview With A Vampire.

~Becca


	2. Becca: Werewolf!Gladio x Reader

**_“I’m not human… I never was.”_ **

* * *

Gladio’s broadsword slashed against the skin on the monster that seemed to refuse to break open and bleed. He was started to get tired, the other three were nearly passing out as well, they were struggling to hold their weapons and stand at the same time.

Gladio’s eyes searched over the battlefield, his amber eyes looking for you.

A sudden pang of adrenaline shot through him, fear settled into his mind when he saw you weren’t here, you weren’t around!

Did you fall? Are you hurt? Are you unconscious? Are you dead?

Gladio started to panic. He settled his broadsword across his shoulder and backed away from the monster who had taken an interest to give a wandering ronin a beatdown.

He called out your name, but there was no answer. He yelled it out this time, but you didn’t pop a hand up. He roared it out, spiking the interests of the three who were now looking around quickly. Noctis took a phoenix down and started to warp around to look for you.

The ronin didn’t last long, the daemon fizzling out into a dark misty cloud with one swing of the monster’s club that had managed to smack the thin daemon. The monster looked back to see Gladio who was now running around with the other four as if they were chickens with their heads cut off. They were in such a panic, calling and screaming for you. Taking advantage of Gladio’s back being turned to it, the monster raised its club high into the air and brought the heavy thing down.

It missed Gladio, but just barely veering off to the right of him by something bigger than the oldest member of the group. It was a blur to the monster’s eyes, something large darting out of nowhere and managing to throw the weight of its club out of balance and out of its intended way.

The monster’s black eyes peered at the club which the four men were now backing away from it.

Large scratch marks dug deep into the gnarled and splintered wood, cutting deep marks into the grooves.

The monster slowly leaned forward as the four men backed away quickly, Gladio nudging the three behind him for them to back up faster.

The thing that had tossed the club off its course had shot out a hand that smashed into the wood with its large claws. Slowly pulling itself up, it’s glowing eyes caught the attention of Gladio who stopped moving for a split second before he started to back away once more.

The thing looked like a werewolf! A werewolf ripped straight from the movies! Snarling muzzle, glinting fangs, and those anthropomorphic features was enough proof to Gladio to know it was indeed a werewolf.

The werewolf still as Gladio stilled and moved as Gladio moved, the werewolf managing to slash through the monster’s thick skin and blood started to flow. More slashes of the werewolf’s claws, the more blood poured out the monster until it finally fell.

The werewolf was panting, its body jerking around until it started to crack and break apart, ripping off the layer of fur that had been drenched in thick monster blood. A familiar figure emerged from the remains of the werewolf, allowing the mens’ eyes to widen.

“Y/n?” Gladio murmured.

The figure dropped to their knees quickly before falling over.

* * *

Your body groaned as your eyelids wanted to pull down for a long nap. However, you sat there on a bench while rubbing your exposed skin with your hands. 

“Here,” Gladio murmured as he tossed a blanket over you.

The blanket was warm, and at least it covered your exposed body from the winds and from eyes.

“I have to explain myself, don’t I?” you murmured as you clutched the blanket closer.

“It would be nice,” Gladio grumbled as he finally sat down next to you.

Taking a deep breath, you sighed and looked Gladio in the eyes with your glowing groggy ones.

 ** _“I’m not human…"_**  you tiredly croaked, ** _“I never was.”_**


	3. Becca: Werewolf!Gladio x Reader

**_“I love you. I love you, but you need to go.”  
_ **

* * *

The storm had started to lighten up. Dark clouds were starting to separate and the constant lightning and thunderclaps had slowed down and faded away off to the east. The loud crashes and bangs shook the basement of the Citadel where you were now roaming with a cart of cleaning supplies in tow. The lights flickered above you, the lightbulbs buzzing and humming had filled the silence when the storm wouldn’t.

You stopped at one of the doors down in the basement and looked at the doorknob. A ‘Do Not Disturb’ card had been jammed onto the metal knob while noises of… you didn’t even want to know what was going on in that room. It wasn’t even a bedroom or a comfort room! It was a storage for extra glaive armor!

Shaking your head, you pushed the cart of cleaning supplies and continued you trek down the hall and around the curves of the long room until one of the wheels had hit something.

Looking down, you were shocked to see a phone, but it wasn’t just anyone’s phone! The familiar leather wallet case that wrapped around the larger phone had rung bells in your head, and as you picked it up and turned it on, there was a selfie of you with him.

Gladiolus.

This was Gladio’s phone!

Did he drop it? Maybe he did! Slipping the phone into the pocket of your uniform, you decided to give it to him when you would meet him at the car so you two could go home.

You turned to the cart and continued to push it down the hall until you got to another storage room, this time, with no card or sign or any noises of sexual pleasures coming from behind the door.

Upon trying to turn the handle, you found it was locked. It was weird, this was the storage room for extra supplies for… well… everyone! There were pens and folders and extra everything anyone would need. Why was this room locked?

Digging the keys out from the pocket of your uniform, you turned the key into the knob and managed to get it unlocked. As you were about to push open the door, your foot moved forward only for it to hit something that jingles against the marble floor.

Looking down at the floor once more, your eyes widened as soon as you saw they familiar necklace wore by your boyfriend, only the chain had been snapped apart.

Something was wrong.

Gladio never took that necklace off, he always wears it!

You never turned a knob so fast in your life, the door flew open to reveal the room stuffed with shelves that were stuffed with supplies. However, one of the larger shelves in the back had bee forced to the side to reveal a stairway going down.

Curiosity spiked within you as you slowly crept down the stairs.

Your stomach and mind started to scream no at you as soon as they saw deep grooves carved into the walls, each one was spread out. And as traced them, you noticed they were as if a human hand had done this, human nails had committed this.

A door stood in front of you, a knob was there and it had no lock or keyhole. It tempted you to turn it, and the loud painful cry that shouted from behind the door only fueled the temptation.

Clutching the necklace tight in your hand, you opened the door quickly as if you were ripping off a stubborn bandage to reveal a room covered with scratch marks and dried blood…

And one person.

“Gladio?” you murmured as soon as you saw the half-naked man.

“Y/n?”

His eyes widened as his jaw dropped a bit to reveal sharp teeth. There was an iron cuff clasped around his neck that was connected to a thick metal chain that cemented him to the floor. is hands hung loosely at his sides, his nails were longer and came to a point.

“Gladio? What-”

“Y/n listen to me,” he barked as he cupped my face with his large hands, his nails were poking the back of my neck.

As he got closer to me, I could see the amber in his eyes slowly start to turn an acidic gold.

“Wait, Gladdy-”

“Y/n,” he cut me off again, jerking me a bit.  ** _“I love you. I love you, but you need to go.”_**

He was starting to shake.

“Glad.”

His nails sank into the back of my neck and shoulders, his pupils slit into thin lines into a glowing sea of gold.

“GO!” he roared as his teeth grew.


	4. Heather: Vampire!Gladiolus x Female!Reader

**_“You need to feed.”  
_ **

* * *

Darkness blanketed the kingdom, torches burned as bright as the stars above while painted windows revealed even brighter lights that were hidden behind silhouettes of the homeowners. Laughter erupted from behind the thick wooden doors and walls, some music from the bards crept through the cracks from the cobblestone walls of the local tavern that had been stuffed with people, the kingdom’s commoners who were spending their hard-earned golden coins on honeyed ale and mead. The castle that sat in the middle of the large, wealthy kingdom always glowed brightest at night, the large cathedral windows always seemed to cast beautiful imagery on the nearby houses and churches and stores that had been emptied for a night at the taverns.

Everyone was there, drinking away their problems and leaving them alone until morning where they will still be there waiting forever until they’re resolved. The tavern maidens and men would have their pockets filled to their brims by the end of the night, there was no doubt about it. Stories would emerge from hungover states, both humiliating and embarrassment, both betraying yet honest, the truth that hid behind lies would come out soon enough as long as the taverns provided the supplies.

You slowly walked along the cobblestone trail, leather boots clattering against the worn stone as you slowly walked along the trail down the main road and turning right, following it for a bit, turning left and stopping. There was the manor that stood still and silent like the catacombs: Deathly quiet. No fire had been stoked inside, no candle had been lit, no tinderbox had been used within the wealthy manor which most likely left it cold.

Just like how he liked it when he would… reject it…

A small puff of clouded air escaped between your lips as you eyed the manor that stood hollow as if no life lived within.

You hesitated.

Should you go in? Face him in this state? Or go home and possibly meet him there?

Clutching the fur hide closer to your frame, you turned your body and walked along the path that had turned from the common cobble to smooth stone bricks that lead to a wooden porch with two large dark oak doors. Two large handles stood there, wolves heads with an iron ring behind their fangs, they glowed in the crisp moonlight.

Taking one handle in your hand, you knocked once, the sound of metal hitting metal cut through the silent night as you could no longer hear the banter from the taverns, nor the music from the bards, nor the jokes from the jesters or tales from the warriors.

The door had opened as soon as the metal collided, hinges creaking as the door slowly swung open to reveal an empty living room. The chimney sat bare, no logs in the pit, no tinderbox in sight, the firewood sat still in its place in the large basket. The room was only lit by the moonlight shining from both behind you and from the large windows. The skins of their prized kills sat still, their hollow eyes seemed to watch your every move.

The wooden floorboards creaked as you slowly crept into the manor, your feet carrying you past the living area to the dining room where no food had been sat, but the table and chairs had been tossed around and knocked over. Glass had shattered and metal had been dented, knives had been stamped into the wooden floorboards.

A loud crash sounded from below your feet, from between the floorboards and cracks, a scream left your lips as your heart pounded in your ears.

He was here, below you in his cellar.

Your feet carried you to the hatch behind the kitchen - which was in the same state as the dining room - and opened it with the hinges squeaking and groaning.

The ladder shook under my weight as you slowly descended the thick steps, the open hatch providing the only light.

As your boots touched the stone brick flooring, you felt his presence. You felt him behind you.

Taking a shaky breath in, you slowly turned to see him in his glory.

His cotton shirt and hide vest barely clung to his body in shreds, his pants tattered but still covering him. His form was tall, bulky, lanky, he towered over you more than usual. You could see the outline of his large form, wings that had sprouted from his back had been coiled shut while his clawed fingers were grazing the ground. His hair was a complete mess, thick strands had gone everywhere while the ponytail that kept it out of his eyes had come undone.

But what stood out to you were his eyes.

Those bright red hues haunted you, hypnotized you, pulled you in. His pupiless gaze drew you in, you came closer to the vampire until you were face to face with him.

“Gladiolus,” you murmured as your hands reached up. Placing them on his neck, you shivered. He was freezing cold as ever. “You haven’t been feeding.” A deep grumble came from within the vampire, his pointed ears flattening against his skull.  ** _“You need to feed,”_**  you quietly stated as you moved your hair from your neck.

Oh, how your neck glistened in the minimal light.

Gladiolus’ eyes seemed to glow brighter as he drew closer until he bit down on your exposed neck.


	5. Heather: Werebehemoth!Ignis x Male!Reader

**_“You look like a chained dog.”_ **

* * *

“What happened to you?” you gasped as you took in his form.

Sweat dripped off of him, soaking his cotton clothing as he peeled away the noble clothes. His pale skin had become clammy, goosebumps scattered across his skin, his body hair was standing up straight.

“That damned witch,” Ignis coughed out as he tossed the vest down to the wooden chair. He heaved a bit, hunching over which allowed his hair to fall into his eyes. “The court witch,” he panted as he stumbled back into the chair “she put a curse on me.”

“Why did she do such a thing?”

“We had to arrest her,” Ignis moaned as cracks erupted from inside of him. “I found evidence of her with the murders of those little girls.”

“So she cursed you to get her revenge,” you murmured as your boots carried you to him.

“Now the guards are keeping her alive until she breaks my curse. If she dies,” a violent cough rattled Ignis from his seated position until he collapsed to the floor, “I am stuck like this.”

You eyed the vials of potions and medicines that cluttered your shelves. You were a doctor, yes, but you had no clue what to do with curses.

“Come on, Ignis,” you stated as you tugged him up from the floor. “I might as well try to help you out of this.”

“No amount of potions and elixirs can solve this, the other doctors here have proved it.”

“What do you mean?”

“The King had doctors from around the kingdom look at me, they all tried the same exact things.”

“I can try something else.”

Gently placing Ignis on the bed, you quickly turned around and searched through the cupboards. More moans came from Ignis the longer you spent searching until your finger pricked something.

A needle.

Pulling it out, you quickly grabbed bottles of medicine and bottles of potions before mixing them in multiple vials and beakers.

Ignis’ coughs hadn’t let up.

Slowly submerging the needle into the cold liquid, you drew the liquid inside, the vial filling with a dark blue liquid. Squeezing the needle a bit, liquids flew from the point and splattered to the floor.

“Alright Ignis,” you started as you closed the cupboards, “this might hurt a bit.”

As soon as you turned around you gasped once more. Ignis’ skin had started to look purple - a light purple really, a lilac - while two inkwell black horns had started to grow from his hairline. The full moonlight made sure to illuminate the rows of bright white fangs that filled his mouth and the haunting orange eyes that had replaced his lovely forest green hues.

“What curse did she put on you?” you whispered as you dropped the needle in horror.

* * *

“Are you sure you want to go in there, doctor? He is dangerous on a full moon,” the guard warned.

“I am sure of it. I need to make sure my patient is well and healthy,” you simply stated as you waited for the guard to unlock the door.

He hesitated for a minute before sighing, his shoulders sagging in defeat.

“May the Six watch over you,” he prayed under his breath as he took the heavy key from his pocket.

The lock clunked open, the thick oak door creaked open as he pushed it. As soon as you stepped in, he slammed it closed and slid open the metal slot to watch.

Ignis stood before you, his skin stained purple, his form doubled in thick muscle and in size, horn long and curving upward while his amber claws scraped the ground.

“Doctor,” he murmured into the silence as his eyes darted around helplessly.

Even with the eyes of a behemoth’s, he could barely see without the aid of his spectacles.

Your eyes landed on the multiple cuffs clasped around his body: His wrists, his ankles, his horns, his throat. There was even a large muzzle ready to be strapped on as soon as the dark clouds parted to show the full moon.

 ** _“You look like a chained dog,”_**  you stated as you drew closer to him. “What did you do to cause them to chain you up and not let you have the room to yourself?”

“You know what I am,” Ignis snapped as the meat of his shoulders crunched up. “You know that I am dangerous on the nights of full moons.”

Moonlight slowly spilled into the room, slowly creeping up to Ignis’ foot.

Upon contact, Ignis’ foot had started to crack apart. His body followed as more of his body had become exposed to the moonlight until he was now transforming.

Guards spilled into the room, yanking chains down while some tied the muzzle to his elongating face.

The whole time, his gaze was placed on me as he was being forced down to the dirty ground.


	6. Becca: Demon!Noctis x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was accidentally written in 1st P.O.V.

**_“I forget I’m a monster when I’m with you.”  
_ **

* * *

The sun was setting, the bright orange ball of fire was starting to dip down below the horizon, it’s blazing heat hitting the backs of our heads. The car that sat on the lone road had sat still for nearly an hour. It hadn’t roared to life for a bit, but it was still warm.

The wind brushed past us, whipping hair around and brushing flowers and wild grass against the sleek black car. A strong gust had knocked the expensive fishing pole down, slipping it from its spot against the car to the dirt, a cloud of dust slipping past our feet that dangled in the air.

A small hum came from Noctis’ throat as I saw his eyes flutter shut.

“Are you…?” I murmured as my eyes lowered to his hands.

His knuckles had paled, his fingers were latched onto the hood of the car. His hands and wrists were shaking.

“Yeah,” he quietly stated as his head had twisted a bit.

“Do you wanna head back to Insomnia? To your room where you can be comfortable and safe?”

My hand slowly crawled over to Noctis’ hand, my fingers carefully wrapping around his. They were warm, hot even! It was like he was having a fever, but this was all just a part of the process.

“No.” He groaned a bit, his body was already starting even though the sun hadn’t fully set yet. “Here’s fine with me. I don’t wanna deal with the whole… everything.”

“I get it, I understand what you mean.”

The grass had started to tint from a dead green to amber while the flowers in the fields had all started to hold a golden tone to it. The wind started to pick up.

A sharp moan of pain came from deep within his chest, his fingers started to dig into the car’s metal and fiberglass coatings. It was a miracle it didn’t chip apart when he did so. He ripped his hands away from the car before sliding off. He paced away from the car, his boots kicking up more dirt that clouded up and flew around the air in dirty brown wisps.

The sun had finally dipped below the treeline, escaping behind the roaring hills and jagged mountains. It was the moon’s turn to reign for a bit. Full and bright, like a silver coin fresh from the mint. The sky was full of millions of stars and planets that were too far to even see.

I kept my eyes trained up to the sky despite my eyes welling up with tears. I choked a bit under my staggering breath, a broken whimper escaping me when he cried out in pain. Demonic screams and roars came from him, my shoulders started to shake and shiver. I could see him form breaking apart off to the side of my vision. Six, I just wanted to hold his hand through this process just to help him, just so he could know I was here. But he would crush my hand within a matter of seconds into this transformation.

A loud and very long roar of pain followed by a symphony of cracking and popping meant his horns were finally cracking in. The sounds of ripping cloth finally forced me to look over at Noctis who was finally finished with his transformation.

His eyes were pitch black except for the yellow orbs that sat in the middle with a thin slit of black down the eye. Twin black horns protruded from his skull, curved upwards like a behemoth’s. He was larger as well, muscles that he claimed to have whenever Gladio teased him had made themselves known, and he was now sporting sharp nails and fangs and jet black hair had grown along the sides of his jaw like wild sideburns.

He was a beautiful sight like this.

His body collapsed to the ground, his hulking form had been hidden in the grass and wildflowers except for his horns that were sticking out like a white flag.

“I forget I’m a monster when I’m with you,” his deep, scratchy voice had hitched in his throat.

 ** _“Is that a good thing or a bad thing, Noct?”_**  I questioned as my hand slowly matted into his thicker hair.

His eyes bore up at the starry sky, pupils slitting even more.

“Both.”


	7. Becca: Werewolf!Prompto x Female!Reader

**_“When the sun goes down, you stay inside and don’t come out until sunrise.”  
_ **

* * *

A distant siren blared out, calling and crying for anyone and everyone to move out of the way. The thing is… nobody was in the way. Nobody was out on the streets.

Cars abandoned, businesses closed, everything just seemed to be run down or run over, as if an enemy army came through and swept the people as well as the community and culture away.

It was your first time coming back to Insomnia for a few years, work calling you away across Eos, calling you from Galdin Quay to Lestallum to any and every corner of the kingdom where your duty lied.

It was a big change, of course, coming back. Insomnia had remodeled some areas, there were new trains and subways, the roads had been patched up. It was like any other city, really.

But normal cities had people bustling around, cars jamming streets, horns honking and life… actually living.

But not in Insomnia when you came back today.

You felt out of place here…

Wandering around the winding streets and sidewalks, you could only find a handful of people that were already running down the streets carrying bags of groceries or holding their coats or.. just running away from… something.

What’s going on here?

Was there something I didn’t know?

Is today some sort of holiday? Some sort of prank day?

Or was it something major?

Is today a day where something bad happens? Like a doomsday?

It would sense why there were no animals around, no birds flying or insects crawling through the cracks of the city.

The hairs on the back of your neck stood straight up, a bone-wracking chill ran down your spine.

Memories, memories from your childhood flashed through your mind as you wandered the empty streets. Playing ball with your friends, chasing after stray animals, playing monster with family, having fun with the community around you. And now, here you stood, alone with no life surrounding you in this ghost town.

Was this truly the crown city? This was Insomnia, right? The crown city? The location of the Citadel? With King Regis and Prince Noctis?

It was hard to believe it, but the Citadel that stood in the center of the crown city reminded you that you were indeed standing Insomnia.

You stilled for a moment, standing still as you looked at the closed storefronts and the cars that hadn’t been used for at least a day…

What the fuck is really going on?

“(Y/n)?” someone called behind me.

Turning your head, your eyes lit up as soon as you saw the familiar blond boy you grew up with. Worry laced his freckled face.

“Prompto?” you smiled as you rushed up to him. “Prompto, do you know what’s going on in Insomnia?”

“(Y/n) please, you have something to tell you and you need to listen to me,” he pleaded with me.

“Do you know what’s going on? There are no taxis and there’s barely any people on the streets and everything-”

“(Y/n), please this is important,” he pleaded.

“What’s going on in Insomnia? First, there’s this sudden spike of crime and now people are acting crazy. My boss didn’t come into work this morning and people are telling me that it’s because of the full moon-”

“(Y/n)-” he tried once more.

He was losing patience.

“This doesn’t make sense Prompto! What does the full fucking moon have to do with any of this? Are there going to be reports of werewolves or something on the news tonight?”

“(Y/N)!” he snarled as his hands snatched out. They gripped onto your cheeks and held you in place. “I’m sorry but you need to listen to me.”

“Prompto?”

“(Y/n) please, you need to listen to me. It’s important, very fucking important.”

“Prompto, wait, I-”

**_“When the sun goes down, you stay inside and don’t come out until sunrise.“_ **

"Prompto?” you whimpered out.

His grip on your face tightened and his hands started to shake nervously. His scared blue eyes had suddenly lit up to become an electric blue.

“Please,” he whimpered back to me. “Please.”


	8. Heather: Werewolf!Gladiolus x Female!Reader

**_“I would never let them kill you.”_ **

* * *

Teeth like razors, nails the sizes of small knives implanted deep within the skin of his fingers. Cotton clothing had been ripped in some areas, a jacket became a vest and his shirt had popped open just enough to show off the fur that had grown abundant on his body. Sickly golden eyes staring from the dark, out to you as a growl fell from his lips as if it were his own drool. Long, chocolate brown hair spilled over his shoulders, his ears poked through in small points that were hidden in ashen-brown fur.

Saliva dripped down from beneath his fangs, dripping and slipping through from the splits from where the transformation had made his teeth look that of a monster’s. His heavy jaw split open, a pointed tongue pushed back into his mouth as a roar rumbled through him.

The scar that stayed in this form, making sure to show the crusted red line between the gray fur made sure to show it was a scar, and there are weaknesses to this monster.

His eyes seemed to shine brighter as he stalkers closer until he reels his shoulders back, his jaw snaps closed and he starts to lower himself onto his haunches until…

Your skull smacked against the cold window pane, a groan managing to slip over your tongue as your eyes blink open. Squinting away from the pale blue light shining in front the window directly next to you, your fingers carded into the fur of your jacket that sat on your shoulders before pulling it closer.

The train was quiet if you didn’t count the constant clacking of the iron wheels against the rails as well as the obnoxious horns and blares of the whistles.

You felt woozy. Being on this train for a day made you feel sick to your stomach.

You could only imagine how Gladiolus feels.

Sitting up in the leather seat, your gloved hands brushed themselves along the soft cotton of your dress before moving up to fix the hat that sat upon your head. Your thumb had stalled at the pin of a gladiolus flower that had been pressed into the stiff material, you traced over every detail until your hands fell to your lap again.

The train had turned quickly, stirring passengers from their slumbers as the train had started to slow down so it could nestle its way into the station in the crown city.

Your eyes watched as Ford cars and horse carriages cluttered the busy streets, steam roared from both buildings and boats, roars of engines that truly screamed the 1920’s.

One last final whistle from the train before it finally stopped, the smell of burning coal finally starting to thin.

Looking out the window once more, you eyed the Citadel standing tall over the buildings and homes.

“I’m coming, Gladiolus,” you murmured as you snatched up the silver cane.

* * *

“Mrs. Amicita, what a pleasure it is to see you once more,” Jared greeted as he pulled open the grand Citadel door. “We have been awaiting your arrival for quite some time already. How was your trip from Altissia, Mrs. Amicita?”

“It was alright, Mr. Hester. It was long, but I suppose that is the price I pay for taking on such tasks,” I replied as your heels clicked against the polished marble flooring. “How are you, Mr. Hester? Is young Talcott alright these days?”

“I am fine, I cannot complain. And Talcott is doing well.” He lead you down paths and curves and hallways, down a flight of stairs and then down two more before he had opened his mouth once more. “I hope you know that this… him…. cannot last longer down here.”

“What do you mean?” I murmured as I had stopped.

“He has not told anyone. Not Iris, not his father, not Ignis, not even the King or the Prince themselves. Only you and I know of it, Mrs. Amicita. But the guards, they’re starting to figure things out.”

“What do you mean Gladiolus has not told anyone yet?”

“He planned on telling both his sister and his father, however… nothing went as planned…”

“What do you mean? Where is he?” you asked as you started to walk once more, pushing past him.

“Mrs. Amictia!” Jared called as he reached out.

His hand tightened around your wrist.

“Let go of me, Jared Hester!” you snapped as you whirled around.

Something sounded out from the end of the hall.

“Mrs. Amicitia, I’m sorry that this has happened!”

“What did you do to him?” you snapped. “Where is my Gladiolus? What is happening to him?” A loud roar rattled through the hallway. Your jaw slackened and your eyes widened. “Gladiolus.”

“Hunters came for him. They see that it is despicable that a werewolf is to be the guard for the future king.”

“What will they do to him?”

Jared stayed quiet, his eyes falling to the ground.

“Get him out of here now! Before this beast fully turns!” a nasily voice called out from behind the door. “We have to get him to Lestallum so he can be treated.”

The doors opened to reveal two men dressed in white, a color so crisp and clean that only doctors wore. Gladiolus stood in between them, clothes ragged and torn, his skin slightly covered by his fur that was crawling around on his skin. He had chains that weighed his arms and legs down. The doctor behind him held a pole that was being used to push your husband forward.

His golden eyes landed on you, he stilled. When the doctor behind him tried to push him forward, Gladiolus snarled lowly before whipping the doctor around to slam into the one in front of him.

Jared backed away when Gladiolus had appeared before the two of you, his rough hands reaching up to your face to cup your cheeks, his nails tracing your soft skin as a low growl emerged from him.

“Do not let them do it to me, my dear,” he whimpered in a deep voice as his grip on your face tightened just a bit.

 ** _“I would never let them kill you,”_**  you whimpered as your fingers carded into the fur growing along the sides of his jaw.

“Time to go, mutt!” one of the doctors snapped as Gladiolus had been dragged from your grip.

Tears trailed down your cheeks as you watched on, there was nothing you could do but try to keep him safe in your own ways…

The silver ring felt so heavy on your ring finger as your mind traveled to the silver cane you left at the doors.

“Oh, Gladiolus,” you whimpered out before he had been dragged out of your sight.


	9. Heather: Werewolf!Noctis x Female!Reader

**_“I just want to mate you right here and right now.”  
_ **

* * *

“My Queen, King Noctis is asking for you in your chambers,” Promtpo called as he slipped through the grand doors that opened up to gardens.

“Thank you, Prompto,” you smiled as you stood up from the stone bench.

“Would you like me to escort you, My Queen?” he offered a hand to you.

“No thank you, Prompto. I would rather go there alone,” you murmured as you eyed the waxing moon.

Nearly full, like the white eyes of a blind man.

He’ll be different, more… feisty.

“Alright, My Queen,” Prompto smiled.

Tugging the quiver closer to him, his arrows rattled in the leather as he walked along the stone trails of the garden. As soon as he had passed you, you set off to the royal chambers.

Your dress trailed behind you, fluttering in the cold night winds, your hair flowing freely as your heels carried you into the war Citadel.

As soon as you pulled the doors open and closed them, you could already feel a pair of eyes on you, trained on the back of your neck.

Turning slowly, you eyed the doors that stood open at the top of the long staircase. He stood there, his form dark and long and… powerful… You could see the shining blue eyes, the slit pupils.

A feeling of arousal spiked through your chest.

He drew away from the doorway, walking into the dark chambers.

Lifting up the hem of your dress, you slipped your heels off and raced up the stairs, your bare feet padding up the carpet that stuck to the marble stairs.

Pushing the open the metal doors, their own weight brought them back to slam shut, echoing through the chambers.

Something wrapped around your waist, dragging you back to have your back meet a clothed surface. A hand ran up to grasp at your jaw, tilting your head back to exposed your neck in the pale moonlight. Your jaw fell open as the tips of his fingers dug into your cheeks, a small moan slipping past your tongue.

A growl emerged from his throat as his head dipped down, his nose pressed against the skin of your neck. He inhaled before pressing his lips to the warm skin.

“Noctis,” you moaned once more.

 ** _“I just want to mate you right here and right now,”_**  he growled into your ear.

“Noctis,” you murmured, “my love.”

“My mate,” he snipped as his sharp teeth tugged at your earlobe. “Your smell… You smell so sweet, so wonderful, so indescribable.”

“Noctis, my life.”

“You smell so… Ready…”

“I am,” you gasped. His cold tongue pressed against your throat. “Oh, Noctis, I am ready. I’m ready for you!”

The hand that had been wrapped around your waist had slowly trailed downwards to your throbbing clit, his fingers curling up and bunching the silken fabric up as his fingers traced the silken underwear that guarded his fingers against your soaking womanhood.

“I feel it, my love.”

His fingers dug into the fabric, passing the silk and reached your soaking clit, his fingers dug into the heated flesh.

Your head shot back, your jaw opened even more and a loud moan escaped you.

“N-Noctis!” you gasped as his fingers pumped into your throbbing clit.

He inhaled your neck once more, a snarl shredding through his body.

“Your smell… You are so intoxicating!” He groaned against your skin, his hips bucked against your rear. You shuddered, you were nearing a climax as soon as he quickened his pace. Before you could finally climax, he drew away his fingers and tossed you onto the bed. “I am going to mate you.”

“Mate me,” you moaned.

His hands fumbled with the corset of your dress, he slid the dress off of your body as your hands fumbled with his clothing. Your brassier snapped off when Noctis couldn’t manage to clip it off, your breasts bouncing as he tore off your drenched panties.

His cock was erect, throbbing and twitching, it was larger than normal. Would he transform?

Just thinking about having him in that way made you let out a lewd moan.

Noctis shivered, his eyes glowing brightly as his lips curled back to reveal sharp teeth.

His hands pinned down your shoulders as he tossed his legs on both sides of you.

His cock penetrated your womanhood, a loud cry coming from both of you. His hands roamed your body and squeezed your warm flesh, pinching your nipples, scratching your soft skin. A snarl ripped through him, a howl barely contained inside of him as his head had been thrown back.

Cracks and pops emerged from his body, his limbs growing and reforming as you took his cock with everything you had. Finally, a howl did slip through and it echoed in the large room, the guards could probably hear it.

Your head shot back into the soft mattress, your jaw shooting open as you let out a howl of your own, a loud moan that faded as Noctis’ sharp teeth grazed your vulnerable throat, silencing you.


	10. Becca: Werewolf!Gladio x Reader

**_“Do you remember what happened?”  
_ **

* * *

His head was pounding.

He couldn’t see anything.

Was there something tied around his eyes? Was he blindfolded?

“Wake up,” someone demanded.

He groaned. He tried to move his arms, but his wrists were bound.

To what? He didn’t know.

He smelled blood.

“Wake. Up,” the voice snapped.

He was trying. He squirmed in his seat, he was placed on something hard and uncomfortable. It groaned and creaked under his weight.

Something gripped onto his hair, yanking the locks back and tugging his head up. His jaw fell open and he moaned in pain.

He bared his fangs to whoever was in the room. There were multiple people in here, he could smell them, he could feel their presences, he could hear their hearts beating in their ribcages.

None of them were scared though.

“He’s awake, (Y/n),” a voice behind him called out.

He winced, a groan escaping him. Everything had become muffled for a split second, a ringing tone was in his ear. It hurt his head to move in any direction.

 ** _“Do you remember what happened?”_**  a stern voice asked. Gladiolus stayed silent, he could barely process the question. The person came closer to him, now standing directly in front of him. “Do you. Remember. What happened?” they asked again.

“What did I do?” Gladiolus moaned as he winced.

“There was a full moon last night, Amicita.” Gladio stopped moving, his shoulders went stiff. Memories started to flood back. “What is your job, Amicita?”

That voice was starting to sound familiar. He could almost match the voice with a face.

“Protect the Prince.”

“That’s your job on a normal day. What is your job on the night of a full moon?”

Memories from last night smacked Gladio in the face, punched him in the gut, twisted his insides up into tight knots.

Oh sweet sweet Astrals above, please let this be a dream.

“Lock myself up in the holding cells.”

The blindfold had been tugged from his eyes. Light spilled into his vision, blinding him.

His eyes dilated, pictures and images came into focus and he soon found himself looking at a person.

Them.

The leader of a small group dedicated to keeping the secrets of the royal lines secret in case there was ever a problem. The rest of the members were here, weapons drawn and armor on, they were the only one without their helm.

Their eyes were full of rage and disappointment, their nostrils flared and their lips pulled down into a scowl. His eyes landed on the crusty red scratches that had been pulled across your left cheek. They were still swollen and inflamed.

Did he do that to you?

Oh, there was an icy boulder settling into his gut now.

He swore bile was running up the back of his throat.

“You didn’t lock yourself up,” they spat. “Because of you, everyone now knows that the royal shield that is meant to protect the prince is a fucking werewolf.” They stomped forward, now directly in front of Gladiolus, their face in his. “Because of you, you put both the king and the prince in danger.” Their boot swung up and lodged itself between Gladio’s opened legs. They creaked the chair back until it was at an angle. Their face was still in his. “Because of you, we’re all in a real big shit hole. What were you doing that made you forget your deadly secret to the rest of the world, Amicita? What is the big excuse?”

Gladio stopped, his eyes never left their face. He gulped down his saliva, leaving his mouth dry. He had no idea, he didn’t remember.

All he could remember was trying to get down the hallways, but he didn’t have enough time! He was so close to the basement doors, so close to his cage that could protect everyone from him. But he ran out of time.

What was he doing? Oh Astrals, help him! Help him, please!

“I-I… I-” he stuttered.

For once in his life, Gladiolus Amicita was actually stuttering like a nervous child. That’s what he felt like in this gaze you had cast upon him.

“You-You… You- You what, Amicita? Explain yourself! Explain why you put a royal bloodline in jeopardy!”

“I don’t know!” Gladio roared.

His eyes turned into a sickly golden yellow.


	11. Becca: Vampire!Noctis x Prompto

**_“Your eyes. They’re beautiful.”_ **

* * *

Today was the day.

Today was the day that he would finally see it- Him. The real him, the him that he hid away to not only protect himself but those around him.

Today was the day Prompto would see the real Noctis.

Prompto stood in Noctis’ bedroom, looking around at the large room. Prompto eyed the photos littering the prince’s dressers. Old photos of the prince and the king: Fishing, reading, doing father-son activities when they were both young.

He picked one up, it was of Noctis when he was young - five most likely - holding up a large fish that was still connected to the hook. Noctis had such a bright smile on his face.

Prompto was so entranced by the photos of Noctis that he didn’t hear the bedroom door open and close behind him, nor the sound of the prince’s boots padding up behind him.

“Looking at the photos of when I was a kid?” Noctis chuckled.

Prompto jumped and turned to see Noctis standing there. His naval blue eyes bore into Prompto’s violet-blues.

“You were a cute kid,” Prompto laughed. “How could I resist looking at these?”

Noctis smirked a bit as he leaned forward until their foreheads connected.

“Are you sure you wanna see this? See me?” Noctis murmured as his cold hands met Prompto’s warm ones.

“I do. I wanna see you. I wanna be with you. The real you, Noctis. Both vampire side and human side.”

Noctis chuckled softly.

“You’re too good for me,” he laughed.

“You’re too good for me,” Prompto corrected.

“What do you mean? You came into my life and made it all better when everything had gone down in flames… What did I do to you to make you wanna thank me?”

“You lit up my life. You made sure I was taken care of,” Prompto murmured as his eyes fluttered shut. “You took care of me when my parents weren’t there.”

“They’re never there.”

“Exactly. Oh, Noctis, I owe you my whole life.”

“Prompto…”

“Noctis, I love you. I love all of you. I love how gentle you are, how nice you are, how you’re calm, how you protect me, how you’re so in control of your vampiric side.”

Noctis’ hands quickly came up to wrap the cold finger around Prompto’s thin necks.

“You mentioned my vampire side. You wanted to see it earlier. DO you still want to see it? To see the real me?”

“Yes.”

Noctis pulled away. He opened the bedroom door, peered out on both sides and closed the door. He kept his back to Prompto.

Cracking and popping came from Noctis, his shoulders snapped apart and his skin paled, arms lengthened, skin paled. Turning his head to the side, Noctis’ eyes gazed over to Prompto, the ruby red orbs allowing Prompto’s shoulders to stiffen a bit before he broke out into a smile.

Noctis, a little confused, turned fully and watched as Prompto walked up to him. The blond was walking with excitement leading him.

Slowly, Prompto came to a stop and brought his hands up to Noctis’ thin neck, bringing Noctis’ forehead to his own. Prompto could look into those ruby red spheres all day long, they just seemed to hypnotize him.

 ** _“Your eyes,”_**  Prompto gasped, a smile formed on his freckled face.  ** _“They’re beautiful.”_**

“Really?” Noctis murmured as he searched Prompto’s face for fear.

“And your fangs! They’re so small! I thought they were supposed to be longer and sharper!” Prompto beamed as his fingers grasped Noctis’ chin to get a better look at his fangs.

“They are, but-”

“You don’t want to scare me?” Prompto questioned as he pulled away. Noctis closed his mouth and nodded slightly. “You don’t scare me like this. What scares me is when you think you have to hide from me.”


	12. Heather: Werewolf!Noctis x Female!Reader

**_“I don’t feel well…”_ **

* * *

“And that is why I think the chocobo should be the national animal of Insomnia,” Prompto stated as he walked tall, his fists on his hips in confidence.

Noctis smirked and rolled his eyes playfully at his best friend. being honest, he didn’t even pay attention to the whole speech he had put on as they walked casually through the hallways of the Citadel.

His pocket started to vibrate as the familiar tune of his ringtone echoed through the corridor. Slipping it out of his pocket, he answered it without looking at the caller ID (despite being lectured by Ignis the dangers of doing so) and placed it up to his ear.

“Hello?” he asked as he eyed Prompto who was already looking at him with the usual smile on his freckled face.

“Noct,” Ignis’ stern voice sounded out from the other end.

“Yeah, what’s wrong specs?”

The prince stopped walking, Prompto stopping with him.

“You may want to get up here quickly. It’s (Y/n).”

Noctis’ mind stopped for a split second. Panic settled into his organs.

Was there something wrong with you? Did something happen? Were you hurt?

No, no, he would’ve sensed it! He would have heard it!

“Wh- What happened to her, specs?” Noctis stumbled and he quickly spun around and started for his bedroom.

“What’s going on?” Prompto asked as he followed Noctis.

“Trust me- Gladio!” Ignis’ sharp voice clipped as the phone was most likely taken from his hand.

“Noct,” Gladio’s deep tone rattled through the phone, “you need to get up here now.”

The phone call ended, the monotone dial tone buzzed in his ear. Shutting his phone off, Noctis’ pace quicked as he was found speeding down the hallways. He was thankful for his heightened reflexes and senses as he was able to dodge around guards and maids and guests and everything.

Prompto, on the other hand, was not so lucky as he bumped into multiple people trying to keep up with Noctis.

The flight of stairs that lead up to his room felt like they were infinite, but as soon as he reached the top he threw open the doors and raced in.

Prompto was behind him a few seconds later, gasping for air as his face had turned red and was soaked in sweat.

The wicked scent of bile smacked Noctis across the face, his nose twitched as his eyes seemed to spark with the usual electric blue that came with his… abilities…

Ignis stood in the room, his hair was slightly messy as he was running his fingers through it constantly. He kept fiddling and fixing his glasses as he was murmuring to himself under his breath.

He could smell you, he could smell you in the bathroom, but you also smelled different. Sweeter, fruitier, just plain divine. He could smell the bile that was being choked up into your throat and spilled from your mouth. He could hear it too, your choking and the sound of bile hitting the water of the toilet. He could also hear Gladio murmuring to you that Noctis would there soon, that you can tell him soon.

“Gladio,” Ignis called towards the bathroom door.

The bathroom door creaked open and Gladio poked his head out.

“Give us a minute, she’s still hurling,” Gladio stated before stepping back in.

“What’s wrong with her?”

“You can smell it, can’t you? Her scent has changed to you,” Ignis questioned as his hands fell to his sides.

“Yeah… what-” Noctis was cut off by hearing you choke up before spitting out something. “Is she alright?”

“She’s pregnant,” Ignis smiled softly. “You were both able to produce, finally.” Noctis’ lips curled into a smile, his hands coming up to drag his bangs out of his eyes. “And to answer your question, morning sickness. She’ll be alright soon enough.”

The vomiting stopped quickly and Gladio had carefully brought you out into the bedroom. Your face was sticky with sweat and foam from toothpaste had clung to the corner of your mouth. He thought you never looked so beautiful in his entire life.

“Here she is,” Gladio smiled as he lead you over to the bed.

You grabbed a hold of one of the vertical bars and clung to it, pressing your forehead against the cold wood.

Gladio joined the three in the front of the bedroom where they had started to talk about what this pregnancy meant and how to go about it: If you had already spoken about names, where their room should both when they’re young and older, what the nursery should look like, etc.

A sudden surge of pain rattled through you, your body flew forward and gripped onto the first thing you could grab a hold of: The cart that belonged to the maid. It squeaked under your weight and your pressure. You started panting as the pain continued to surge through you in waves. Your hair fell in front of your face, hiding your sweaty face from the men in your room.

“Noctis,” he heard you whimper.

His head snapped in your direction, worry lacing his features as his eyebrows scrunched together.

“Yeah, baby?”

You looked up, your hair acting like an opening curtain to reveal your sweaty face to the four men who were all taken back.

**_“I don’t feel well…”_ **

You couldn’t stop yourself, it was like something had taken over your body. Your shoulders rolled back, popping as the bone moved around, and your lips curled back to reveal sharpening canines.

A harsh cough spilled from your mouth as you quickly snarled in agony, your eyes burning. You could see it in all of their eyes that yours had flickered to become an electric blue, the same color as Noctis’…


	13. Heather: Vampire!Noctis x Female!Witch!Reader

**_“I know you’re in there!”  
_ **

* * *

“He’s lashing out!” a Crownsguard barked as he yanked on the chains.

“What’s gotten into him?!” another roared as she tried her best to drag the prince close enough so she could hook the clasps together.

The prince screeched as silver hit his skin, a wail belting from his throat as his wings smacked around and his clawed feet scrabbled for purchase against the metal flooring. The metal screamed and screeched louder than Noctis had, the guards groaning as they could feel their ears pounding.

One of the Crownsguard turned their head to the rookie who was pulling open the heavy titanium door.

“Rookie,” he barked. The rookie looked up, they were shaking in their clothing as they lifted a trembling hand to push up their glasses. “Go get (Y/n)! Her laboratory is by Ignis’ office! Go! Get her!”

The rookie stumbled over their own two feet, speeding out of the room with no time to waste, leaving the multiple Crownsguard members to wrestle the vampire into the room.

With one forceful shove, Noctis went skidding into the room, his claws leaving large scratch marks in the metal. His red eyes glowed dangerously as his thin lips pulled back to hiss at the Crownsguards who were now trying to force the door closed. Barreling towards the door, the guards started to panic as they saw Noctis’ bared fangs getting closer to them until the door finally swung closed and locked the prince inside.

The door violently jerked, the metal bending to form three circles that protruded out. You could see the outline of each finger as well as the shape of his head.

“What made him snap like this?” a Crownsguard groaned as they rubbed their aching wrists.

“Whatever it was, let us just hope (Y/n) knows how to fix it,” another sighed.

* * *

“Perfect,” you smiled as you held the circular bottle up to the light.

The pink liquid shined greatly in the bright light that hung above you, the more you swirled it, the more it became to be one of the best concoctions in your life.

Standing up, you slowly pushed away papers and binders and books with your feet as you tried to clear a path to get to the crate of duplicate potions.

The door suddenly burst open, catching you off guard and allowing you to miss your step and slip on a stray piece of paper. Your legs slipped from underneath you, your body surged backwards and the potion flew from your hands. A yelp left you before you found your body colliding to the ground, papers going everywhere that was followed by a small crash… then a bigger one.

Dread filled you as you slowly drew away a paper that had landed on your face as you slowly looked up. Rage filled you as you saw your work had been destroyed, glass shattered and the rosy pink liquids had been spilled.

Crumbling the piece of paper, your eyes slowly turned to the door to see the new Crownsguard looking away in fear.

“What is it?” you snipped as you slowly got up.

As you walked over to the table, you prayed to the Six above that at least one potion had been saved.

“(Y-Y/n), th-there’s an emergenc-cy,” they stumbled over their words. “Did I-I destroy your work? I-I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine, King Regis is going to have to wait three more months for ingredients to be gathered again, but it’s fine,” I sighed as I looked back at them. “What is the emergency?”

“Prince Noctis.”

“What did he do this time? Let me guess: He’s missing? Everyone knows he’s at that one hidden fishing spot he and Regis went to all the time back then,” I rolled my eyes as I started to pick up pieces of glass.

“No! It’s not that a-at all!”

“Then what is it?”

“He’s… I-I don’t know how t-to explain i-it!”

Dread started to creep up on you.

“What do you mean?”

“He transformed into this big bat c-creature! He’s wild!”

“Wild? That’s not Noctis at all,” I scoffed as I placed the pieces into the soaked crate.

“You have to come n-now!” they cried out as they grabbed my hand.

As they started to drag me out of my laboratory, I managed to snag one of the stacks of vampiric books.

* * *

“I need to see him!” I argued back.

“It’s too dangerous for the royal witch to step foot in there,” the guard argued.

“One of you ordered for me to come here and fix him, and now you refuse to let me in? What kind of backwards nonsense is this?”

“This is for your own safety! He’s gotten worse!”

“Which is an exact reason for why I should go in there and help him!”

“He’s savage! He nearly tore one of us apart when we tried to give him plasma!”

“I can protect myself.”

“Until you run out of mana, then you’re screwed.”

A violent shriek rang out from behind the door that stood between us as several bangs filled it, the door creaking open slightly everytime he banged against the door.

One of the hinges popped off.

“Have you told Regis?”

“He was the first to know. He has no idea what has happened to him!”

“Did he say anything about what to do?”

“The council is meeting about this right now, Regis has no idea what to do or how to help his son.”

Noctis wailed once more, his claws prying back the door a bit by the hinges until he could lean down to look at everyone in this room. His eyes were a deep shade of red, his pupils had turned to white dots. That never happens with vampires unless…

He snarled, his claws raking over his side of the door until he managed to slide both hands into the crevice he had created and pried it open more until the hinges couldn’t take it anymore.

The door snapped off.

Guards scattered, but you remained, the book forgotten as it fell to the floor - it gathered his attention. His head spun around to look at you, his bat-like face sneered as his long canines glistened in the light.

“Noctis,” I murmured calmly as I held up my hands. 

He snapped, his wings crunched out and jerked a bit as he stalked forward.

‘Something really is wrong with him if he doesn’t recognize me,’ you thought.

He crept closer to you, you could feel the cold leaking from his body.

“Noctis,” you warned as you backed away. He kept coming towards you, stalking forward until you tripped on your own two feet. Your back collided with the metal, but you still backed away from him. “Noctis, no. Noctis, please. It’s me, it’s (Y/n), you know me!” you pleaded as you started to panic. Noctis’ lips peel back to reveal more of his fangs, his jaw opened slightly to show me his long, pointed tongue ready to lap up blood and long slimy strands of saliva pouring from his mouth. “Noctis, please,” you whimpered. He surged forward, his large hands planting on either side of you, pinning you to the floor. ** _“I know you’re in there!_** Noctis, please!” you sobbed as he cranked his head back


	14. Becca: Vampire!Noctis x Reader

**_“What big teeth you have.”_ **

* * *

Cold lips pressed against your shoulder, your head rolling back and your back arching forward as a small moan slipped from inside of you. His cold hands slipped across your warm skin and under your shirt to only firmly plant themselves on your waist. He retreated a bit only to have his teeth gently tug your lip forward as his hips rolled against you. Your hands ran up and tangled your fingers into his midnight hair, tugging the strands a bit which earned you a small growl from him. 

“I love you,” you sighed as Noctis released your bottom from his teeth’s grasp.

“I love you more,” he stated quickly before his lips connected to your neck.

It was now his turn to start moaning as your hands drifted down from his hair to his shoulders where you massaged away the stress from today’s training. The vibrations that spanned across your neck rippled through your body, your head tilted back. That was not enough for Noctis however, as he had brought one hand up from your waist to pull your head back even more by your hair.

Your neck was now fully on display to him, dark blotches were painted across your skin and there were small scratches from when Noctis’ teeth had grazed you.

His lips were smushed against your skin, he only pushed you closer by the back of your head. You could feel his teeth scraping against your soft flesh. Now, it was your turn once more to moan which had startled something deep within

Noctis, sparking something inside of him.

A sharp growl slipped from him and vibrated your skin as he pulled himself away from your neck. The hand that was around your waist still had started to apply pressure to your whole body, forcing it down to the silken sheets of the bed. The back of your head sank deep into the sheets as Noctis crept up onto the bed.

There was a dangerous glint in his eyes, but it wasn’t the type of danger that warranted a cry for one of the passing guards. Pleasure and arousal spiked within you, your cheeks had started to grow hot as Noctis crept up. He settled with his legs on either side of your waist and slowly lowered himself onto you.

The lights cast shadows across his face, his brow hiding the whites of his eyes that only seemed to highlight his midnight blue eyes. Slowly, they started to darken into a deep royal purple only to quickly brighten up to become a ruby red.

“You have no idea what you do to me,” he grunted out as his hands slipped down to be at the sides of your head.

“I may have some ideas,” you smiled as your head tilted against the sheets.  
His fingers hooked into the sheets and pulled them apart, stretching them so he could see you perfectly while you laid out on the midnight blue silk.

“You look so beautiful like this,” he groaned out as he leaned his body back to get a better look at you.

“What do I look like to you, Noct?” you teased as your voice tapered off.

“A snack,” he smiled, revealing his sharpened teeth.

A smile crept across your face. Noctis always joked around with his vampiric side with you, always teasing you with his fangs or with his super strength and speed, with his cold hands and fingers or with his slightly-pointed tongue. It was always a fun ride whenever he did lighten up with it.

So why not add on to the fun just a bit more?

 ** _“What big teeth you have,”_**  you smirked as he applied pressure to your waist.

“All the better,” he murmured as he started to creep down closer to me, “to eat you with, my dear,” he growled as he brought himself down closer and closer.

His cold breath hit your neck and goosebumps scattered across your skin. You could feel his breath on your neck, hitting your sensitive skin right over a vein.

He slowly lowered himself even more until he was able to lick your skin with his cold, slimy tongue, traveling it up along your neck.


	15. Becca: Vampire!Gladio x Reader

**_“Are you afraid of me?”  
_ **

* * *

“Gladio,” you called as you followed behind him. His feet scraped the floor, his boots occasionally screeching against the laminated wood of his home. “Gladio!” you called. He ignored you, only continuing his angered pace throughout Amicita Manor. His shoulders stiffened a bit whenever you would get within a foot of him, a short growl leaving him whenever you would try to touch him. “Gladiolus!” you called his full first name.

“WHAT?!” he roared as he turned back to you quickly. You jumped back a bit, shrinking away from him a bit as your eyes squinted from the raw aggression that sounded out from him. His eyes had turned to become a sickly red, his pupils were slitting into thin black lines. He blinked, the red fading quickly as his body just retracted, his body eased as he stood up straight. “I’m sorry,” he murmured as his hands moved towards you.

‘It’s him,’ your mind screeched as you started to panic about his hands starting to come closer to you, 'it’s still your Gladiolus. He wouldn’t hurt you on purpose, he wouldn’t do this on purpose. He’s not himself right now…’

You couldn’t stop your body from flinching when his large palm came up to your cheek to cup it gently, your breath hitched in your throat as your eyes shot away from him.

He stilled against you, his palm running stiff as his body just seemed to stiffen up like a readying bear trap.

“(Y/n),” he started. You bit your lip when his palm retracted from your cheek. “Look at me.” Taking a big breath through your nose, your eyes slowly dragged up until you saw his face. Anger was settling into his features, worry was trying to take over, but his aggression dominated. “Why did you flinch away from me?”

“Gladdy,” you started as your eyes fell.

His hand shot out only to stop below your face, his hand slowly coming up to gently cup your chin and tilt your face up. Upon contact, you couldn’t help but flinch.

“Why are you flinching?” Shock overtook him, his eyes widening before his face twisted into pure anger. “Did someone do something to you? DId someone hit you? Who was it?!” he growled as his other hand came up to cup my jaw and bring me forward.

“Gladio, I’m okay!” you whimpered as you pushed yourself away.

“Then why are you acting like this? Why-”

His jaw slackened as he backed up a bit. His tongue pressed against the skin in front of his teeth, as he nodded a bit. His eyebrows arched and he turned, stomping into the kitchen.

“Gladio,” you called out as guilt bubbled in your gut.

He brushed you off, his hand shooting out to silence you. His large hand practically cut through the air from how fast his hand shot out at lightning speed.

He gripped his hand and pulled the chocolate brown locks as he stormed over to the kitchen sink. His large hands slammed against the marble counter, his tanned knuckles turned white from the amount of pressure he was putting on them.

“Let me…” he started but stopped. His knuckles started to pop from how much he was pressuring his hands against the marble counter. “Let me get something straight here.”

“Gladiolus.”

He shoved himself away from the counter, his hands cracking and popping upon release.

“Let me get something straight here,” he repeated as his tone darkened. His head snapped to you, his eyes were an even brighter red than before. His skin was paler and his cheekbones have started to protrude with pops and cracks. He turned towards you fully, revealing his sun-kissed skin that had been slowly draining to become a pale white.  ** _“Are you afraid of me?”_**  he questioned with a mouth full of fangs.


	16. Becca: Werewolf!Gladio x Vampire!Female!Reader

**_“I’m not good for you.”_ **

* * *

“Go home,” I ordered as I shoved bags of synthetic blood into a duffel bag, completely emptying the small fridge in the room.

“Where are you going?” he asked as shifted the weight from one foot to another.

“Away.”

“Wanna elaborate on that? I’m not a vampire, I can’t read minds.”

“We can’t read minds, that’s just a myth humans write up to fill their novels that you read.”

“I don’t read vampire novels, I’m not a twelve-year-old girl. Now, can you answer my question (Y/n)?”

“Like I said: Away. Away from Insomnia, away from Eos.”

Gladio stayed silent for a moment, his hand brushing over the werewolf bite that was scarred into his forearm, his fingers stopping at each of the bites for a second before roaming to the next. His eyes suddenly perked up to look at you in realization.

“You’re running away from someone,” he stated as he stood up straight. You stilled, stopping your packing for a split second before you started up once more. “Who are you running away from?”

“Don’t worry about it. Amicita. It’s personal business. Your life if your life and my life is mine.” I picked up one of the handguns sitting on the cluttered counters and stuffed it inside of the already stuffed bag. “I rule my own life, you rule yours.”

“Look, I can help you. If you need somewhere to stay, I can offer it to you. You saved my life, now let me help you. Who is after you?” he asked as he blocked the door I was going to go out of.

Just as you picked up the second handgun, you slammed it against the counter that jostled the papers cluttered into messy piles, some spilled to the floor. One bore the sign of the Niflheim flag.

“Niflheim. Niflheim is after me. Are you happy now, Amicitia?” He stood there, looking down at the paper for a second as silence fell over the room. “Now get out of my way, Amicita.” He stood there, his mouth slightly open and his eyebrows raised in shock. “Please.” He slowly moved aside and out of the way of the door, standing still while keeping his eyes on me. “Gladiolus,” I started as I didn’t look at him, “go home. You’ll be safe there, you’ll be in the comforts of the Citadel. They won’t kill you for being a lycan.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because you’re the royal shield. This will only fuel their needs for stronger shields.”

I started to turn the knob and the door creaked open as I pushed it. Gladio’s large hand shot out and grabbed the knob, tugging it closed with a slam.

“What about the full moon? Isn’t it tonight?”

I picked his thick fingers off one by one until the doorknob was free from his grip. I turned the knob and tossed it open, this time making sure that I slipped through before Gladio could bring me back.

“You better get a move on then before you transform. You’re probably feeling it now, aren’t you? Those primal urges?”

“Wait,” he growled as he grabbed a hold of my wrist this time. “What about you?”

“Forget about me.”

“Why?” he barked as he stepped behind you, blocking you from backing up. “Why should I go? Why should I leave you here? Alone? Where Nifilheim will find you?” he asked as he placed his hands on your shoulders.

 ** _“I’m not good for you,”_**  I growled as I pushed myself away from his grip.

“What do you mean? What does any of this mean?”

“What this means is that you’re a werewolf whose a royal shield to the Prince of Eos. I’m just a vampiric mercenary whose job is to hunt werewolves and run from Nifilehim. You shouldn’t even be near me. I don’t even know why I even brought you here, I should’ve brought you back to the Citadel,” you rambled as you marched down the halls. Gladiolus followed behind you quickly, matching his pace with yours. This wasn’t his way out, it was yours. So why was he following you? “What are you doing, Gladiol- Mmph!” you whined as he brought your face against his.

He pulled away from you, placing his hands on your shoulders and squeezing.

“I’m not leaving you alone with Nifilehim on your back.”

“What about the full moon? What about you?”

"We’ll deal with it when we get to the Citadel.”


	17. Becca: Vampire!Noctis x Reader

**_“Your scent… It… intoxicated me.”_ **

* * *

Something was off about him, you could feel it deep in your gut. He seemed off, acted differently when you could see he was trying to be normal, he was stumbling over everything that spilled from his mouth. It was as if he was an imposter of the Noctis you knew.

You were finally able to get him alone after a long day of trying to sneak around and see what was up with him. He casually wandered into your shared bedroom with his hands stuffed into his pants pockets while strolling up to the mirror. He retracted one hand to push his bangs back and out of his eyes before letting the soft hair fall back and slipping his hand into his pants pocket once more.

“What’s been going on with you, Noct?” you finally asked as you never moved from before the closed doors.

“What do you mean?” he questioned as he looked at you from the mirror.

“You’re not yourself. You’re acting weird and it looks like you’re either an imposter or you’re being controlled.

Noctis turned on a dime and looked straight at me. His gaze alone made me squirm in my shoes. It was uncomfortable to be in his gaze right now… but why? He sauntered up to you slowly, his usual lazy smile plastered on his face, his eyes still holding the last remains of his sleep tugging at his eyelids.

"I’m still me,” he shrugged. “Everyone has their off days.”

He slowly backed you up against the doors, making sure your back was pressed against the metal while he only crept closer.

“Noct,” you murmured as you moved your head to the side, “please tell me you’re okay.”

“I’m fine, great even,” he grunted as his hands moved up to cup your cheeks. He turned your head to the side a bit, he leaned down and pressed a small kiss to your neck. “I don’t know what could ever be the problem.”

Pressure was placed on your neck. Heavy pressure. A lot of pressure. Your knees felt weak and they wobbled. You cried out in pain and looked only to see Noctis was pushing your head back, only exposing your neck to him even more.

“Let go of me!” you snapped as you slapped his hands away. “Noctis,” you growled as you pushed him back a bit, “what the hell was that?!”

You felt chills running down your spine. He was acting… weird. Something about him was off.

“I’m sorry, I just… I…  ** _Your scent… It… intoxicated me,”_**  he mumbled as his hands fell to his sides.

“My what?”

What the fuck was he talking about? Your scent? Did you smell or something?

Within a blink of an eye, a yelp left you as you stumbled back even more. Noctis had just appeared in front of you after just standing about three feet away. His eyes went from their usual royal blue to a ruby red and his teeth were as sharp as razors.

“Your scent is intoxicating,” he growled as his hands reached out to grasp your shoulders.

“Let go of me! What’s wrong with you?!” you snapped as you tried to shove him away.

A dark growl erupted from within him, his eyes starting to glow a neon red as his jaw fell open, revealing his sharpened teeth more.

The last thing you could see was his head shooting into your neck and a sharp sting casting over your whole neck, pain exploding within you before your world went black. You could feel your body slump against the door, going limp in his arms, and having your body slap against the marble tiles of your shared bedroom while Noctis was occupied with his sharp teeth implanted into your neck.


	18. Heather: WitchHunter!Noctis x Witch!Reader

**_“You’re a hunter, aren’t you?”  
_ **

* * *

Ripping a stalk of impwart from its vine, you dropped into the boiling liquids that filled your cauldron’s blackened insides. Steam flew upwards like a geiser, allowing the steam to freely fly out of your hut and into the cold night sky. The gnarled wooden stick grasped tightly in your hand supported you, making sure you never stumbled or fell while walking around in your hut.

A small tune started to find its way out of your mouth. You echoed a tune that had been playing on the cobblestone streets this morning while you were gathering ingredients from the village nearby. You sauntered around the blazing cauldron as you continued to pluck from stalks and vines, slowly adding to the cauldron’s soupy spell until you came up to an empty box of newt’s eyes.

A sigh left you, your shoulders sulked as you leaned against the stick clutched in your left hand.

Of course, this would happen to you when you were so close to finishing a very important potion for a very important client.

“Now what am I supposed to do?” you huffed as you yanked apart the shelves looking for one newt’s eye. Perhaps one slipped away and rolled somewhere? “I am not going back into that bog to get one eye,” you snipped as you pushed bottles and beakers out of the way.

You didn’t want to, though, you had to. You couldn’t lose this client, he was very important. Well, an asshole is a better way to describe him, really. He was one of the royal guards for the kingdom not too far away from your hut, a kingdom that was quickly growing and expanding with every passing day. He was close to the king, and witchery was outlawed by the order of the monarchy. My head would be on a stake if he slipped my name and my occupation to the king or to any of the guards, I would be hanging from the arches or pushed under boiling water.

“Dammit all to Hell!” you cursed as you slammed an end of the stick to the ground.

Cracks quickly formed under your feet and scattered around, green light creeping through only to fade as vines and roots filled in the cracked stone.

You sighed through your nose and looked at the stacks of books not too far away from you. Turning the tick leather binding, you flipped through dusty pages in large stacks, turning to the potion the guard had specifically ordered.

A love potion. How original.

Did this recipe actually work once before?

A part of you want this to never work and have the guard fail to woo the lady he was going after, but that would most likely result in your death quickly.

You heaved another sigh and toed off your shoes before pushing your feet into the leather boots covered in mud, dead insects and dried newt’s blood. 

“I guess into that blasted bog I go,” you sighed as you grabbed a hold of the satchel filled to the brim with tools and bottles and wrappings.

The candlelights around you started to flicker, light in your hut was now running dangerously low, leaving the entrance of your hut to be the only acting light. The cry of a horse at the entrance forced you to stop, the shadow walking in made your nerves come to a halt.

However, upon seeing him donned in armor and weapons hanging by a leather belt, you knew something was wrong.

“(Y/n),” he greeted as he walked deeper into my hut. His armor and weapons clanked together with every step he took towards you.

“Noctis,” you murmured as your eyes fell from his form to the ground.

“I think you know why I am here,” he warned as he stopped in front of the boiling cauldron.

 ** _“You’re a hunter, aren’t you?”_**  you questioned as you didn’t look up at him, keeping your gaze on the cracked stone floors.

Betrayal bubbled deep within your gut.

“And the heir of the kingdom when my father passes,” he added as he slipped a piece of thick parchment out from his belt. “Your client reported on you, he told my father and the council ordered your head as bounty,” he explained as he opened the parchment up. It revealed your face with bold letters under it followed by a large bounty. “They’re already coming after you.”

“Then why are you here? Coming to claim your prize? Prove to your father that you are worthy to be king when he dies?”

“No.”

“Then what? If you’re going to kill me, then do it. If you are just stalling me from leaving, then stop and let me have a fair chance of getting away.”

“That’s what I’m doing here. I do not want to kill you.”

“Then what are you doing here wasting my time when I could be packing?”

“I am taking you away from here,” he stated as he grabbed your hands. He brought them up and kissed your knuckles. “I want to take you away from here, away from Insomnia where I know you’ll be safe. I’ll take you Altissia, to Lestallum, anywhere, as long as I know you’re safe.”


	19. Becca: Noctis x Vampire!Reader

**_“I would never let them kill you.”  
_ **

* * *

“The seven of you stand before this council to face your crimes,” the elder boomed as he stood tall in the center of the council members. “Vampires are cruel monsters, monsters who are not allowed within the walls of Insomnia.”

“This is bullshit,” the man next to you grumbled as he rolled his shoulders.

“We’re not even the bad vampires in Insomnia.”

“Quiet!” a Crownsguard behind you barked.

“The seven of you have been sentenced to the true end to your kind!” a female councilwoman ordered. Crownguards closed in on the seven of you, their gloved hands reaching out and snatching you by the collars of your shirts. “Death by silver stake! Get them out of our sights!” she snapped as she slammed her ringed fingers against the marble counter before her. “Take them away! Lock them up! Make sure they pay for their crimes!”

“We didn’t even do anything!” a vampire roared as they pulled themself from a Crownsguard’s grasp.

Another one of the council members stood up, making sure to slam their hands to the marble as well.

“Get them out of here!” he boomed.

One guard tugged you back violently before you were hauled up into the air. As you started to choke, your eyes darted around the council room until they landed on a shocked Ignis, his green eyes blown wide and his jaw had dropped slightly. The pen in his hand slipped from his grip and fell to the floor. He looked betrayed at you, you could feel something sink inside of you.

“Ig-” you coughed as your collar cut into your throat. “It’s not-”

“Ignis!” someone called.

Ignis wasted no time looking away from you as the doors finally slammed shut.

* * *

“How long have we been stuffed in these cells?” one of the vampires snapped.

“Weeks,” you groaned as you hit your head against one of the bars.

“Are they really going to starve us?”

“It’s to make us savage so it’ll look better when they stake a rabid vampire instead of a calm one,” the first one responded.

“This is fucked up,” another vampire growled.

“Welcome to politics,” one more snapped.

You could feel it, the sensation of not being able to feed. It was starting to drain you of your humanity, your vision had started to fade into a pale red instead of other colors. Your body had started to push your fangs out, your eyes were a blazing red and your veins had started to pop from your skin.

A bright light blinded the seven of you, all of you wailed while covering your eyes. The door quickly shut and someone scurried up to your cell.

“(Y/n), (Y/n) it’s me,” he whispered to you. You rubbed your eyes to see him standing there, his eyebrows scrunched up in worry. “(Y/n),” he murmured.

“Well look who it fucking is,” one of the vampires snapped, “Prince fucking charming. Here to stir us? Make us act out so we’ll give you a reason to stake us early?”

“No! This wasn’t even my father’s idea! We want to stop this!”

“And what are you doing about it?!” another piped up.

“I’m doing my best.”

“I believe you,” you smiled softly as you grasped one of the bars before you.

 ** _“I would never let them kill you,”_**  he promised as he grasped your hand. “I promise.”

“And what about us, lover boy?” the vampire across from you sneered.

“I’ll do my best for all of you, I promise.”

Noctis kept his gaze on you, his thumb ran over your knuckles. He opened his mouth to say something else, but the door opened behind him. Light spilled into the room, the vampires wailed and scratched at their burning eyes while Noctis scrambled to his feet.

“Your Highness, step away from the vampire,” someone ordered.

“You can’t do this!” he argued. “Hey! Let go of me! I’m ordering you to stop!” he roared as he was forced out of your grip. “(Y/N)!”


	20. Becca: Vampire!Gladio x Female!Reader

**_“Open the door.”  
_ **

* * *

What was going on? What happened to him? Was was wrong with him?

“(Y/n)!” he called.

His voice echoed down the long-abandoned halls. Puddles littered the rocky ground, dirty water splashed as you ran through the building. You didn’t care that the splashes of water that echoed through the empty space, you just wanted to get out of here.

Where was Noctis? Ignis? Prompto? Where are they?

“(Y/n)!” he called again.

Oh six, that was closer than the last one.

Don’t look back. Whatever you do, don’t look back. Looking back was bad in the movies, it would be bad in real life too… Right?

You were starting to struggle with breathing. Your body was shaking from the cold air mixing with the water dripping off of your body.

What did Ardyn do to him?

“(Y/N)!” he roared.

Oh shit, that came from right behind you, didn’t it?

The lights behind you only proved you right as his hulking form cast a shadow down the long hallway.

Your breath hitched in your throat, your body wanted to freeze up right there but your legs kept pushing.

His heavy footsteps stomped closer, you could just hear his teeth cracking as if he was standing right behind you. Oh, how your spine rattled with cold chills.

Your mind went completely blank as your leg was pulled back and you fell to the ground almost face first. Your hands were now scratched up and throbbing, some blood had even started to seep through small cuts.

You tried to scramble to your feet, but you couldn’t manage to actually stand due to the fear that made everything in your body quake as he drew closer.

“Gladio please,” you whimpered as you got to your hands and knees. He was creeping closer and closer to you. You were trembling, it was awful. “Gladio!”

A sharp pain erupted from your scalp as your head was pulled back by the strands of your hair. A pained scream echoed down the halls. You hoped that the three heard that at least.

He slowly arched your head and back backwards until you were now looking up at him. A shriek belted from you as you looked over his horrific features. Amber eyes darkened, skin ghostly white while his eyes were ringed with dark skin while his mouth was filled with sharp teeth.

He smirked wickedly, a growl emerging from deep within him.

Your hands shook as they fumbled around your body until they landed on a cold metal knife in your belt. Quickly, you yanked it out and shot it out towards him. It impaled him in the leg which allowed me to wiggle out of him and bolt.

“(Y/N)!” he snarled as he yanked the knife out of his leg.

You swung around a corner and spotted a door at the end of the hallway.

Could you make it? Could you actually make it?

Your legs pumped under you, you started to hone in on the door.

So close.

He was right behind you.

Don’t slow down, don’t stop until you get inside and lock the door.

He was right behind you, you knew it, you could see it out of the corner of the eyes, you could feel it on the back of your neck.

So close.

The door burst open quickly as you skid to a stop.

As you were slamming the door shut, you shrieked as you realized how close he was to you.

**_“Open the door,”_**  he growled. You could see he was there through the tempered glass. You shook your head, you knew he could see you. Hot, sticky tears were pouring down your cheeks as you took in gasps for air. He slammed his hands onto the sides of the doors. “Open the door (Y/N)!” he roared.

“N-no!” you whimpered as you reached into your pockets. “Where is it?” you cried softly as you searched through every pocket for your phone.

“Looking for this?” he questioned.

Slowly turning your gaze upwards to him, you only cried out when you saw two red eyes shooting through the dark glass. He held up a hand to show your phone you must’ve dropped when you fell.

“Gladio,” you sobbed as you back up deeper into the room. “Please tell me you’re still in there… somewhere.”

 

 


	21. Becca: Vampire!Noctis x Reader

**_“I- I bit you.”_ **

* * *

His vision was hazy, his mind was spinning in circles, he felt dizzy and sick.

What was going on? What was wrong with him?

He never heard of vampires catching diseases. Werewolves and many other supernatural creatures, yes, but not a single thing about sicknesses and vampires.

His stomach sat heavy, it was acting like it was full. It was weird to him, he hadn’t fed before bed that night, he wasn’t exactly hungry. All he remembers is crawling into bed with you by his side and passing out with his limbs tangled around you.

His eyes slowly peel opened, he squinted at the harsh moonlight blinding him. He reached out and took a hold of the silken Altissian curtains and tugged them closed.

Noctis stopped for a second, his mind started to catch up with him. He was laying down just a minute ago, wasn’t he? He felt something barely moving under him, something weak. He squeezed his legs against the thing only to jump in his own skin when a moan came from it.

He slowly looked down, his eyes widening as he saw your head buried in the cushions.

What was he doing? How did he do this without knowing?

Noctis opened his mouth to say something, but he felt it, he felt them move in the cavity of his mouth. He tried to retract them, but they refused to budge. He ran his tongue over the four sharp fangs only to pick traces of blood.

His mind started to become hazy again just tasting the leftover flakes of blood that had been stained to his fangs.

It wasn’t blood he tasted before, oh no, not even close. Noctis drank from hundreds of donors, thousands of blood bags and animals, but none have ever tasted like this. He’s tried the “exotic” blood that some countries and kingdoms flaunt about, but they couldn’t shine a light to this.

It was as if the Six had bestowed their blood to him for a drink.

Noctis pushed himself off of you just a bit, but that’s when he felt something. Something wet and sticky was touching his knee, soaking through his sleep pants.

He managed to climb over your sleeping form back to his side and sat there, he reached out to the wet knee and pressed his fingers against it. He drew the curtains open just a bit so the thin sliver of moonlight would shine against his hand.

It was red. A dark red that was still wet and running down his finger as a small bead. It left a trail of red against his pale skin.

He sniffed the air a few times, and that was when his mind had halted. His eyes burned a bright red that seemed to reflect against the silken sheets.

The scent was coming from you.

He reached over and peeled the sheets away. The scent only grew stronger as he peeled the soaked sheets back. You were covered in red, and it only seemed to bloom from the side of your neck.

“(Y/n)?” he whimpered in a shaky voice. He reached over and shook you.        "(Y/n)?!“ he cried out. You refused to wake up, instead, you rolled your head to the side to reveal the deep puncture marks that had been spurting blood. "Help! Somebody help us!” he shouted as he turned the bedside lamp on.

“Noctis?” you murmured from a painful sleep.

“(Y/n) don’t move,” Noctis ordered as he held your hand firmly. “I’m so sorry, I- I don’t know what happened.”

“What happened in here?” a guard ordered as many of the Crownsguards and Kingsglaives poured into the Prince’s room.

“What happened?” you croaked out as your eye peeled open.

They were red and drooping.

 ** _“I- I bit you.“_**  You flinched at those words, but Noctis was pulled away from you by Gladiolus. "I’m sorry, I- I don’t know what came over me!”

“Come on, I’m getting you away from them,” the shield offered as he pushed the Prince out of the room.

“No, wait, (Y/n)!”

He tried to reach for the door, but it was slammed shut before he could even get his fingers past the molding.


	22. Becca: Hunter!Gladio x Reader

**_“Please tell me you heard that.”  
_ **

* * *

“What are we doing here, Gladio?” you grumbled.

“Hunting,” he cheerfully stated as he marched through the mud.

“And what did you drag me out of our comfy, warm, and not muddy bed to hunt in the middle of the night?”

“A monster.”

You stopped in your tracks and eyed your husband. You squinted at the back of his head as your jaw hung open just a bit.

Did he just really say that?

Did he really not just tell you what you were hunting?

“Gladiolus,” you warned.

“Yes?” he cooed as he turned towards you.

He kept moving backwards, his broadsword sitting ready on his shoulders.

“What, in the name of Shiva’s frosty tits, are we hunting in the middle of the goddamn night?” you growled behind gritted teeth.

“A monster,” he repeated before turning around.

Your eye twitched.

You were annoyed with him. Screw annoyed, you were fuming on the inside. Your blood was boiling and your body shook in rage. You were frustrated, you were tired, you were cranky from being sturred from your nice, warm sleep to only be dragged outside where it’s muddy and the air is freezing cold from the storm that just rolled by.

“Gladiolus Amicita.”

“(Y/n) Amicita,” he teased.

“I’m gonna kill you,” you snipped as you ran towards him.

The broadsword shattered into a flurry of bright crystals as he turned on a dime with his arms outstretched. He caught you by your readied fists and drew you close, wrapping his huge arms around you into a tight bear hug before spinning you around a bit. A laugh rumbled through him as you struggled against him, only to fail and slump against his warmth.

“I love you,” he murmured to you.

“I love you too,” you snapped back.

He hadn’t let go of you yet.

Your hands were clutching his leather jacket, your nose buried deep into his shirt while his hands worked circles into your sides as he pressed soft kisses to your head.

Something made Gladio freeze up, his hand working on your hips froze and his fingertips dug deep into the flesh. It actually hurt you.

“Ow, Gladio,” you whimpered as you pulled your nose away from him.

As you looked up at your husband, you saw something very rare: Fear. Fear was plastered across his face. His eyes were wide, his lips were pulled back into a shocked frown, his body didn’t move with any air.

And that’s when you heard it.

Snuffling.

Was that the monster?

 ** _“Please tell me you heard that,”_**  he muttered to you.

“I did,” you whispered back.

It was getting closer. Twigs snapped, leaves rustled, mud slapped against something, and it was growing closer to us. The snuffling turned into snarling and growling, and that turned into noises straight out of a horror movie.

Something broke out of the treeline, it was big. Bigger than Gladio by a longshot. It was a hulking, massive form with large yellow eyes and dripping fangs and nasty gnarled claws that dripped with dark liquids from it’s muddy and knotted fur.

Gladio slowly turned his head toward the thing, making sure to hide you from its glowing eyes.

As it lunged at us, he threw you away. You fell to the mud with a loud slap as you body collided with the mud and wet grass.

Gladio screamed.

He. Screamed.

That was something Gladiolus Amicita never did, and it was horrifying.

As you scrambled up, you saw he was nowhere. There were marks on the forest floor from where he was dragged, the monster’s paw prints, and something that was sparkling in the mud.

Upon picking it up, you could only look in the direction the paw prints went in, looking at the direction in pure horror.

“Gladiolus?” you whimpered as you held his wedding ring.


	23. Heather: Witch!Prompto x Female!Reader

**_“Your eyes. They’re beautiful.”  
_ **

* * *

The wooden crate in your arms creaked with every step you took down the corridor towards his room. He likes to call it his “office” despite other’s input which he chooses to ignore and carry on his thoughts.

The crate groaned in your arms as you slipped it down to your forearms as you bent down at placed it on the marble tiles. The flowers bobbed up and down and a few specks of dirt slipped past the cracks of the wooden boards.

You reached over and opened to door to reveal the usual messy room. Books were flipped over, pages scattered across the floor while both empty and full potion bottles rolled around in circles.

You watched as Prompto shuffled around his “office”, stepping over heaps of papers and books, dodging some of the ingredients that were still alive and hopping over potion bottles. He took shaky steps up the small wooden ladder that had been propped up against the large metal cauldron that stood in the middle of the room.

“You should really consider cleaning this room, Prompto,” you chuckled as a live pair of snapdragons snagged a hold of the flannel underlayer of his vest.

“Yeah I should,” he sighed as he swatted at the plants. “I’ll do it during the weekend.”

“You should also consider moving all of your live ingredients to that spare room you never use.”

“Oh yeah,” Prompto perked up. He smacked himself on the head. “I keep forgetting about that room! Thanks, babe!” he smiled at you.

“Anytime,” you smiled as you bent down.

Heaving the wooden crate up into your arms, you slowly walked into the room. The door closed behind you as soon as your presence had left. You moved towards a table that was near you. There were a few papers and books on it, but you figured you could move them.

Doing so without dropping the crate on the many filled potion bottles by your feet was a challenge. The wooden crate weighed your arms down like lead, but you couldn’t put the crate on the floor in fear of ripping a paper or destroying a bottle.

Prompto heard the struggle you were having over his attempts of trying to snip one snapdragon out from the planter and he dropped the clippers.

“Babe, I got it. You could’ve left it at the door!” he laughed as he hopped down from the ladder.

“I wanted to do this,” you struggled out as the wooden crate only weighed you down even more. Prompto cleared the table and helped you lift the heavy crate onto the thick wood. “Besides, that weird new intern lurks around here. I wanted to make sure that they didn’t steal these or ruin them or anything.”

Prompto knew the exact intern you were hinting at. It was the intern that absolutely hated his guts. The intern stole bottles from his floor, spooked the live ingredients, they even made the snapdragons more snappy.

“You’re amazing,” he purred as cupped your cheeks.

“Prompto,” you laughed.

“Oh! I forgot! I made you something!” he perked up.

He quickly left you and scrambled around his room, searching for whatever he made for you. He tossed books around, pushed bottles with his feet and quickly opened drawers and cabinet doors until he had stuck the whole upper half of his body into one very big drawer.

As he was digging through for whatever he made for you, you took the liberty to rub the soft petals of the snapdragons that were nipping your arm. They purred as your stroked their petals, they chattered to you while they brushed up against your hand and wrist.

“You just want attention,” you cooed at the flowers.

“Found it!” he chirped. He pulled himself out of the drawer. Held in his hand was a talisman. He moved closer to you, trying his best to “I made this for you as an early anniversary present, but I- WOAH!”

His feet slipped out from underneath him as he had slipped on a wet piece of parchment.

His back collided with the floor and the cabinets shook. One cabinet door came undone and a small leather pouch tumbled out and hit Prompto square in the nose. Purple dust flew in every direction before Prompto started to sneeze.

“Are you okay?” you asked as you tried to stifle your laughter.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” he managed to say before he sneezed again. He slowly opened his eyes, and you gasped a bit. They were an electric purple, they glowed brightly even in the well-lit room. “What?”

**_“Your eyes. They’re beautiful.”_ **


	24. Heather: Werewolf!Gladiolus x Female!Reader

I went with werewolf for this one, I hope you don’t mind.

~ Heather

* * *

**_“I’m not gonna hurt you. I wouldn’t dream of it.”_ **

* * *

You were forced to watch it. You were forced to watch fiction become reality. Your head was forced in the direction of it, of him.

Large hands acted like iron vices, they locked you in place. They grabbed ahold of your dress, your arms and your jaw just to get you stay still. Tears were starting to roll down your cheeks, your makeup had formed inky black streams down your face as you tried your best to not look away.

“Don’t you want to look at him?” one asked as he raised a gloved hand to your chin. He tilted your head just a bit to get you to look up. “You’re hurting our feelings.”

“I don’t care about you,” you snapped. You tried to yank yourself out of their grips, but they only held you close to them. “Let go of me!”

A swift smack to your cheek forced your head to the side. A cry escaped you which sent him to snarl and struggle in his bindings. The chair groaned under his weight, the legs creaked as he tried to break them with the balls of his bare feet.

Your jaw was gripped by the same hand once more and your head was jerked to look at him once more. Your eyes widened and you whimpered at the sight of him, of the sight of his body changing.

Sickening pops and cracks came from within his body, his head jerked back to exposed his that was breaking apart just under his skin while hair started to grow in abundance across his body. His hands gripped the armrests of the chair, his fingertips sank into the wood until they were slowly pushed away from the wood by thick black claws protruding from his fingertips. His head jerked back into place to reveal a face different than the one that belonged to your lover.

He looked as if a wolf was trying to become a human.

His lock brown locks fell in front of his face, illuminating his already glowing yellow eyes and sharp white teeth and long tongue.

That wasn’t Gladiolus.

It couldn’t be him.

“Is he gorgeous?” one of the men asked as he drew you closer to him. “What a wonderful, disgusting monster.”

“And what better bait could we have?” the other man holding you growled in your ear.

“Let go of me,” you warned.

Gladiolus snarled.

The chair was breaking under him. The wood was cracking and the metal nails were starting to pop out of place. His clothing was starting to rip apart by the seams.

“You can’t do anything to us,” the first one whispered in your ear as he moved a lock of your hair behind your ear.

“You won’t get away with tying him up and holding me like this!” you snapped as you tried to pull yourself away from them.

“Like how we would not get away with doing other things to you?”

Gladiolus roared.

The bindings were snapping off one by one as his muscle grew thicker.

“Like this?” one smirked. 

His hand let go of your right arm only to clap down on your-

A loud howl ripped through the air as your mind went blank. You didn’t feel yourself fall to the cobblestone ground nor the three men running away nor the monster rushing past you.

* * *

Your legs shook as you sat on the wooden chair in front of the window. The sun was setting, it cast an amber glow into your home.

The light reminded you of him, of his eyes.

You sniffled as you looked up at the road before you. You perked up when you saw him walking towards your home. His face was blank of emotion, he was thinking.

He looked up to only see you sitting there, waiting for him. He felt an icy ball sink deep within his stomach.

He motioned for you to stay there. He didn’t want you moving so much when he was around.

He quickly came into the house and made sure the door was closed and the curtains were drawn.

He slowly turned to you and walked up to you. His warm hands closed on your shoulders and they slowly slid down to your waist.

 ** _“I am not gonna hurt you. I would not dream of it,”_**  he promised as his hands rubbed tight circles into your hips through your dress. He stopped when he eyed where you were touched. “I should have broke free faster.”

“Gladiolus,” you started.

He leaned down and captured your lips with his before he quickly pulled away.

“I should have told you.”

“Gladiolus…”

“(Y/n), I-”

You took a hold of his roughened hand and squeezed it gently.

“I forgive you.”

“You are still scared of me. I can smell it on you.”

“You are my husband, I could never be scared of you. I will grow with this, and so will you.”

Gladiolus smiled softly and squeezed my smaller hand.

“I love you.”

“I love you as well.”


	25. Heather: Vampire!Noctis x Female!Reader

I changed the prompt just a bit.

This was inspired by Becca’s that was posted yesterday.

~ Heather

* * *

**_“I-I bit her?”  
_ **

* * *

His skin was burning. It started off with just a small flare, but now it feels as if he had been set on fire. It felt as if he was standing in the sun…

The smell of his broiling flesh hit his nose, his eyes shot open. A screeched wail escaped him as he raised a clawed hand up to shield his eyes from the rising sun. His feet had squeezed into something hard, his wings flapped around quickly before he swung himself upwards and over the stone balcony. Quickly, he scurried inside and slammed the chamber doors and closed the curtains as quickly as he could.

He stood there, groaning as his body slowly flaked away the sun blisters and boiled red skin that had emerged when his sun allergy started to come out. He was directly in front of a mirror.

Oh, how he wished he could see himself in the reflective glass.

He started to peel the dead skin off when it wasn’t happening quick enough, the dead skin slopping to the ground as his vampiric features started to recede.

He turned his head towards his expansive wardrobe and looked for an outfit.

Something started to gnaw at his mind. Usually, you would pick out an outfit for him in the morning when you would wake up, but there were no clothes ready on your side of the bed. In fact, the sheets were not warm from your body heat, the pillows and quilts smelled bare from any fresh scent.

He stood there for a minute, he chewed on his lip in concern, then turned his attention to the wardrobes.

* * *

He started down the expansive marble stairs, his hide shoes clicking against the hide rugs that were spilt down the steps. There were no guards in sight, no court wizards roaming, no glaives making noise. The halls were hollow, bare as the day they had been made.

Worry sat in Noctis’ stomach.

Where was everyone?

Where were the guards? The jesters? The glaives? The maids? The wizards?

Where were you?

He wandered the halls, he ignored his throne room that was calling to him. He was searching for anyone, anything that would lead him to where anyone was.

Eventually, he caught the scent of a werewolf that was drawing closer to him. He turned his head slowly to see Gladiolus marching towards him, rage was guiding his steps towards his King.

“Gladiolus,” Noctis greeted as he turned to his shield.

“What did you do?” Gladiolus growled as he continued to marched towards his King.

“What do you mean?”

Worry turned to confusion as Noctis took a step back.

“What. Did. You. Do?” the royal shield snapped as he only continued his advances.

“What did I do?” the King barked back.

“What you did to her,” Gladiolus clenched his hands into tight fists, “you could have killed her!

"Who? Who are you talking about?!”

“The Queen!” Gladiolus roared. His fists launched out and snatched up the King’s jacket. He lifted the King off of the ground just enough for his feet to dangle in the air. “You could have killed her with that stunt you pulled!”

“What are talking about?!” Noctis snapped as his hands locked onto Gladiolus’ wrists. “I did nothing to her!”

“You bit her! There are marks all over her! Scratches, bites! She’s lost so much blood!”

Noctis stopped struggling against his shield’s grip to stare at the raging amber eyes looking into his midnight blue orbs.

**_“I-I bit her?”_ **

 

 


End file.
